Its Naruho not Naruto!
by naruhina8
Summary: what would happen if Naruto had a twin sister find out!
1. Arriving at the hidden leaf!

_Arriving at the hidden leaf _

"_I'm finally here!" I yelled out loud. I was at the entrance of the hidden leaf village. "My first step in the hidden leaf" I thought as I lightly put my foot at the door. I couldn't wait any longer I ran though the village with the wind whooshing my blonde hair. I spot a pink-haired girl shopping. I ran up to her saying "hey do you know someone named Uzuamaki Naruto?" She stopped and looked at me rolling her eyes. "I already know it's you Naruto quit it" she said returning to her shopping. "So you know who Naruto is?" I said. She looked at me confused. "You can fool me all day Naruto but don't forget to remember to meet Kakashi sensei at the bridge at 5" she said about to move to the next market. "Um where is it again?" I said stopping her. "Wow Naruto fine if you want, meet me here at 3:55 and I'll walk you there since you "forgot" where it was" she said. "Um thanks" I said, and walked away. "Maybe this will be fun" I thought. _

_3:55pm_

_I waited quietly by the meeting place waiting for um... her. Soon the pink-haired girl appeared before me. "You ready" she said unenthusiastic. It was a short trip there as the girl and I didn't talk. "We're here" she said as a dark raven-haired boy stood there leaning on the bridge. "Hey Sakura, and Naruto" he said coolly. "So this must be Sakura" I thought. "Hey Sasuke" she said sweetly. I could already tell Sakura likes Sasuke it wasn't like a secret. "Why are you a girl Naruto?"Sasuke said coldly. "Hey guys a voice said as a yellow-haired boy appeared into view. Sakura by then was freaking out, turning back and forth between him and me. "Naruto! Is this one of your pranks again!" Sakura shouted hitting him on the head. "So that's Naruto!" I muttered under my breath."Ow Sakura! Wait huh? What are you talking about?" The Blondie said looking puzzled. "Hum then is you an imposter?" Sasuke asked me smiling like if he wanted to battle me. I clenched my hands into fists. "If Sasuke wanted to fight me he'll regret it" I thought angrily. Suddenly but expected Sasuke charged me with a knife. I laugh and dodge it easily kneeing him in the chest. We both slide out of range of each other taking out our weapons. I steal a glance from Sasuke seeing his sharingon eyes staring at me _

"_is he a Uchina but I heard all of them were killed except one he must be Sasuke Uchina" I think. Out of nowhere a ninja with light gray hair and probulary a joinin with a mask covering most of his face except his eye appears on the bridge smiling, with a novel in his hand called make out paradise. "Wow this team is sure weird" I think. "Hey guys sorry I'm late" he says before he notices me. "What's going on" he asks as he sees me and sasuke with our weapons. We both lowered them. Sakura and Blondie's faces were confused as hell thought it may be giggle. There was a long awkward silence._

_I lean on the bridge puffing out air. "I guess we should do introductions first shall we?" I say. "Well I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura said blushing alittle bit. "I'm Sasuke Uchina" the raven haired kid said. "I'm Kakashi Hatake" the gray haired man said still reading his book. "I'm Naruto Uzuamaki ya know!" the Blondie said touching his. "well as your all dying to know I'm Naruho, Naruho Uzuamaki, and no I'm not an imposter" I said giving Sasuke a mean look. 'What I don't get is that you have the same name as Naruto's" Sakura said. "Don't you get it Sakura she's Naruto's sister" Sasuke said snickering. _


	2. The battle begins!

Paste your document here.

Hey guys sorry if the last chapter was short! I'll try better to make it longer ^^ hope you like it! sorry if i misspelled some things sorry it says chapter one its TWO

"Don't you get it Sakura she's Naruto's sister" Sasuke said snickering. "that about sums it up don't you think?" I said feeling more awkward by the second. "BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A SISTER!" Sakura yelled about to hit Naruto. "Sakura wait" the gray-haired masked man said stopping her fist when his hand. "huh" Sakura said surpised dissolving her fist back to her side. Naruto was lost in his thoughts his eyes showed no expression at all. I stared at him trying to look inside his thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said. "let her explain herself" he replied walking over to the opposite side of the bridge. "I hate talking so I'll get to the point" I said. "this will be interesting" Sasuke said. "I feel a dark aurora about this uchina kid like hatred but at a different level then most." I thought pushing it back in my mind. "Okay first I lived in the hidden mist when I learned a week ago I had a twin brother in the hidden leaf so I went here to meet him" I finshed looking at everyone's expressions. Sakura was blank surpise, while Sasuke was oppisite, and the masked man well he was reading a book. "but how do I know if your really my sister" Naruto said breaking the silence. I smikered "I been waiting for this moment in a while" I thought "fine then I'll prove it you" I said enthusiastically taking out my ninja stars out. "so you want to battle me" Naruto said. "duh why else would I take these out" I said showing off my weapon. "uh I guess I have no choice but to watch" Kakashi said gloomy but had a glint of excitement in his eye as he returned reading to his book. "alright let's battle!" Naruto said more excited taking out his kunai. We both jumped over the bridge into the stream. Energy rushed suddenly into my body. Everyone rushed over to the side of the bridge waiting for the fight to happen. I eyed Naruto nudging him on. He ran swiftly to me. "this is too easy" I whispered as I let him stab me in my arm with his knife. "What is she doing!?" Sakura yelled. My arm turned into water and trapped his hand inside. "What the heck!'" Naruto said caught surpised dropping his weapon. He tried pulling his hand out "its no used" I said as my clone came out from above shouting

"water release: Water Dragon!"Ox,monkey,hare,rat,boar,bird,ox, horse,bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger,snake, ox,ram,snake, boar." My clone whispered quickly doing the signs as a giant water dragon formed clashing into Naruto with full force.

"Omg!" Sakura yelled leaning on the bridge. Little drops of water fell down as everything cleared. Naruto and I stood there unharmed. "What happened why isnt Naruto injured!" Sakura yelled. "your annoying right now Sakura" Sasuke said his eyes were different and replace by sharigan. "when Naruto stabbed Naruho it was her water clone trapping naruto when her clone above used water relase:water dragon thinking it was Naruto when it was also his clone." Sasuke said "wow he's sharp..with those eyes" I thought. "I could tell after another attack this battle is done some of my chakra is gone using that water dragon jutsu so I should reserve it" I thought thinking out a plan. "This time I'll make sure your not a clone" Naruto yelled charging again. "wow he really doesn't think ahead" I think. "summoning jutsu" I yell getting out my scroll cutting my thumb. Apperaed my 4 bladed fuma shuriken. I grab it and whirl it around showing it off. I run toward him throwing ninja stars at him. Of course he dodges it. "release!' I said throwing my fuma shuriken blade directly at his face.

..


	3. the battle counites!

"Release!" I hollered throwing my Fuma shuriken blade directly at his face. He dodged it still running at full speed towards me. "Got you" I muttered under my breath. The shuriken turned into a kunai knife and dropped to the floor. "There's was a shadow fuma shuriken!" Sakura yelled. The real fuma shuriken hit Naruto surprised as it hit his chest. "Poof!" the clone disappeared. "I already knew from the start it was a shadow clone" I thought. "Now where's the real Naruto?" I asked myself. Suddenly the landscape turned into darkness. "Damn it he threw smoke bombs" I said. "I can't see!?" Sakura yelled. "No shit" I thought.

"Okay just relax listen" I said closing out my vision. "Water jutsu: chakra bubbles" I said forming the hand signs. "I will find Naruto now!" I thought to myself smiling. "Pop!" "I see him!" I shouted softly. I saw Naruto in view running with a ball of chakra in his hand. "Water jutsu: Blistering Waves!" "Rasegan!" The ball of chakra crashed into my waves destroying it to pieces. "How?!" I thought puzzled. I quickly jump out to conflict the damage. The smoke cleared away reveling a hole Naruto across from me was panting holding his arm. "This is my chance!" I said running towards Naruto. He noticed me and headed to me with a kunai. "Water jutsu: nina sword!" I said as water formed into a sword in the right hand. "I'm running out of chakra" I sensed. "This jutsu can only last for 2 minutes" I muttered. Naruto threw the kunai at me "...wait with a paper bomb!" I put my sword in front of me. The kunai went directly into it and stopped and dropped to the floor. "Yes it worked!" I said happily. Naruto was surprised but change his mood to determination. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled as 4 clones appeared running at me. I clashed all of them felt someone coming behind me. I quickly turn around with a kunai and find out Naruto and I head to head with kunai struck at our throats. "It's a tie" Kakashi said. 'What!" I said removing my kunai from his throat. "Yep!' Kakashi confirmed. I looked at Sakura's and Sasuke's faces. Sakura was confused but happy at the same time, and Sasuke was well... empty. "Omg Naruho! Are you okay/" Sakura said coming to my aid. "Yeah don't worry about me" Naruto said sitting down next to Kaskashi. 'Yeah I'm fine just a few busies on my knee" I said. "O...okay if you say so" Sakura replied. Naruto came rushing over to me "So do you finally believe me?" I asked. "I always did from the beginning I just wanted to see how strong you were!" Naruto said "BAKA!" I yelled punching him in the face. He flew away into the trees. "That's a new record!" Kakashi said. "Huh for what?" I said. "O never mind" he said looking at Sakura as she gave him a mugged look. "I'm leaving" Sasuke said and left before neither one of us could say something. "Um I guess I'll be leaving too I have to go grocery shopping for dinner" Sakura uttered her cheeks turning cherry red and left. "Well class dismissed!" Kakashi said. "O no you don't" I said stopping him in his tracks. "Huh? What wrong Naruho?" he said. "Where am I going to go sleep?!" I said. "You could stay with me" Naruto said. "Hey when did you come?" "Don't worry about it" he said. "Yep stay at Naruto's until we can find a place for you! Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Well might as well go to your place" I said walking towards the town. "Hey so you sure know a lot of jutsu?" Naruto said catching up with me. "Yep" I replied. "That's cool I don't know my style is yet" he said. "You didn't take the test for it?" I said "that's how I knew that I was a water type" I confirmed. "Really where can I take it?" he said happily. "Here I think I have one in my bag" I said searching in my bag. "O here it is" I said pulling out a piece of paper. "Why a piece of paper?" he said confused. "When you touch the paper something happens like for example if you're a water type the paper will be wet" I explained to him. "Ooo" he said and grabbed the paper out of my hand. "Hey!" I yelled but looked at his paper as there was cut. "So what type am I?" he asked me pointing at the paper. "Oh you're a wind type!" I said "really? cool!" he said. "Wow I'm already getting along with him" I thought. "I still can't believe it myself I have a brother thought out my life and I didn't realize it" "I just hope that people wont find out my secret or I'll never see my brother again."i thought "my horrible secret"


	4. bonding time!

Chapter 4: Bonding Time!

"Huh?" "Where…am I?"

O yeah I'm at Naruto's house from last night. I stretched my arms and legs "Ow" I said almost forgetting my busies on the knee. I got up silently out of the bed without making much noise. I almost stumble over a body and found Naruto still sleeping on the hard floor with orange pjs his pillow tightly hugged to him like a stuffed animal. "Sak-ura" he muttered. "Uh" I said. I went to the kitchen... wait sorry pig sty! "How am I supposed to cook in here?" I said angrily. Cleaning wasn't my favorite hobby but if I had to clean I would, Naruto you own me one! I cleaned the dishes first, and then cleared the table from wrappers, and ramen cups. Gosh how much ramen does he eat? I couldn't even have this much ramen! After a while I finally finished cleaning. "YEAH 'IM DONE!" I yelled. "Opps" I said covering my mouth. I waked up Naruto! I run straight into the bedroom. "O hey good morning" I said. "Good...morning" he said yawning with alittle bit of drool hanging on his mouth. "Want me to make you some eggs?" I suggested. "yeah why not" he said going back to sleep" "you're not going to help me!" I yelled. He was sounded asleep already. "O well" I said. "Sizz" "sizz" "NARUTO YOUR EGGS ARE READY" I yelled into his ear. "Ow! Why did you do that!" he said waking up. "Because your breakfast is done now hurry before it goes cold!" I said dragging him to the kitchen. "Why is the kitchen so clean" he said surprised covering his eyes. "Because I was nice enough to clean up for you now eat" I said. "Thanks for the food" we said and dug in. I stopped eating and looked over to Narrator "So you like Sakura?" I said teasing him. He instantly turns red by the mention of her name. "How-how did you know?" he said. "Well I am your sister!" I said slapping him on the back hard. He winced but stood quiet. "So have you told her yet" I said trying to get more information from him. "About what" he said acting dumb. "About your feelings duh?!" I said. "no-o she likes Sasuke" he said disappointed. "O" I said feeling awkward. That's why she kept on blushing when Sasuke was around now that I think about it, it was kind of obvious. "Well I'm done" he said and left the room. "O hey" I said getting his attention. "Want to go to the hot springs I haven't been in one in a while" "yeah what time you want to go?" he asked. "I was thinking in 15minutes you okay with that?" I said. "Yep!" he said.

20 minutes later:

"Are you ready yet!?" Naruto said waiting by the door. "I'm almost done putting up my hair" I said. "Okay! I'm done!" I said running out of the apartment. "Wait for me!" he yelled running behind me. "Come on I'll race you if I win you have to cook me dinner!" I yelled. "That's not fair you have a head start" he yelled. "Ha ha" I said. "I beat you!" "Now you have to cook me dinner!" I said sticking out my tongue. "Still-" Naruto said but was interrupted. "Huh?" I said. "Hey guys" I turned around to find Kakashi waving at us. "What are you doing here" I said. "What you'll also doing here taking a bath." he replied. He always wears that mask over his mouth a part of me wants to rip it off his face. "Well I'm going inside meet me here at 12 okay Naruto" I said bossy. "Um…ok?" he said. I went into the changing room and ran into the bath. "Ahh" "this is the life" I said going deeper into the steaming water. "Hey!" "Ah!" I said surprised jumping up. "It's me Sakura" she said. Why is everyone here! first it was Kakashi then now Sakura?! Wait maybe I can talk to Sakura about Naruto and Sasuke. I thought evilly. "Hey" I said "huh? O what?" she said. "I could tell you like Sasuke huh?" I said leaning on the wall. "ye-yes" she said "is it really that obvious?" she asked me. "Kind of...yeah" I said truthfully. "What about Naruto I mean I want to know more about him I lost 13 years of that" I said. "Well to tell the truth he doesn't think though things and is dumb knuckle" she said. "I could believe that" I said giggling. "Do you like it here so far?" she said. "Well yeah but kind of miss my home, but also glad I found Naruto" I said 'that's good…Hey wait I have a perfect idea!" Please don't be shopping, please don't be shopping. "Lets go shopping tomorrow!" she said excited. Great what I wanted to hear. "Yeah" I said. I didn't want to lose an optional friend already. "O then you can meet my friends Ino, Tenten and Hinata!" she suggested "I know you'll love them!" she said talking on and on about tomorrow. "So meet me at the town at 12 okay!" she yelled getting out. "Okay" I said relaxing but looked at the clock it was 12. Wait 12! Holy shit I told Naruto to be at the entrance at 12! I quickly get ready and run out to the entrance. "I'm…here" I said taking deep breaths in between. "Huh?" I said when I heard no response. "He's not here yet!" I said.

10 minutes later: "Ahh that felt good" Naruto said walking out. "BAKA!" I said punching him. "You were supposed to meet me here 10

Minutes ago!" I yelled "i'm sorry I lost track of time!" he said. "Just get up lets eat somewhere" I said helping him get up "what about Ramen!" he said. "I know a great restaurant" he said.

"Fine!" I said giving up "just give me some food"

"Here we are!" he said. "Ramen ichiraku?" I said. "Yep they serve great ramen" he replied. "Okay why not" I said walking in. "hey Naruto" "whose your friend?" old man said cooking ramen. "HeyTeuchi! This is my sister Naruho" he said introducing me. "Hi Naruho!" he said. "why didn't you ever tell me about your sister." Teuchi asked. "because I barely came here" I answered for him. "o okay" he said. "hey grand dad!" someone yelled. "O hey Naruto!" a lady said with brown hair pinned up to a ponytail. "Hey Ayame!" he sure know a lot of people here I thought. "This is Naruho Naruto's sister" Teuchi said. "OMG she's so cute!" she said wanting to squeeze my cheeks. "Thanks?" I said. "Sit down! Do you want the regular Naruto?" "Yep ya know" he said. "I'll get the same as him" I said. "Coming right up!" "Do you come here everyday?" I asked when I already know the answer. "Yep! Come here every time I finish a mission." He said. "Here you go" Teuchi said serving up 2 bowls of ramen. "Thanks for the food!" Naruto said started eating. I ate slowly so it surprised me when Naruto ate 6 bowls of ramen when I barely finished 2 bowls. "Um..." Naruto said. "What's wrong" I said. I only have 200 yen" he said. "I'll pay for it" I said getting out my wallet. "Here" I said leaving. I'm too nice I thought. "Thanks" he said burping. "Excuse me!" "I'm so full!" he said. "Its 3:30" I said when we entered the house. Naruto lay on his bed. "Are you really going to sleep again" I said. Gosh he's so lazy. 'Well i'm going to the town to get groceries so YOU can cook dinner later" I said leaving again. "Let's see what Naruto could make" "um what about curry?" I said. "Yeah to change things up since all he eats is ramen."

3rd Hokage POV:

"3rd hokage I have a report for you" Kakashi said walking inside the room. "what is it" I asked working on papers. "Well A girl named Naruho came yesterday saying she was Naruto's sister and wanted to find a place here" Kakashi reported. "Tell her we'll find a place for her this week" the 3rd hokage said. "Now go" I said. "Bye" Kakashi said and left the room. "Naruho is back what am I going to do" "damn you Asa" he said. she told Naruho, now I have to do something Fast before things get worse then now".


	5. shopping!

It's Naruho not Naruto! Chapter 5: Shopping!

"Naruto been too quiet" I said lying on my messed up bed. I couldn't go to sleep all night because I kept having nightmares about ramen. I soon got jealous of Naruto sleeping all night. "Hey! Wake up" I yelled throwing a pillow at him feeling alittle bit better. He didn't move at all or even finch. "That's weird" I said shaking him. 'What the hell!" I shouted taking off the blanket. "Really!" I said there was a pillow marked with eyes and a smile that's 'supposed' to look like 'Naruto'. "You could have aleast used a shadow clone!" I pouted "where are you!" I yelled not excepting an answer. "Right here!' a voice yelled outside the window. "Huh" I said turning around to the direction of the voice to find Naruto on the roof. "Bye!" he said leaving off. "Come back here!" I yelled jumping after him. "You have a catch me fir-" Naruto said before being interrupted by hitting a pole directly in his face. "Ow" he said slipping down the pole. "BAKA! That's what you get!" I said grabbing his orange collar. "I was just kidding! Can't we work it work ya know?!" Naruto said trying to get out of my hold. "Fine with this" I said punching him. "Isn't that the 3rd time you hit?" somebody said behind me. "Huh?" I said. Sakura was there wearing a red buttoned up shirt and a short pink skirt that matched her green eyes. "O hey don't worry it wasn't that hard" I said. "That hard!" Naruto said walking towards us. "Didn't look like it" Sakura said Naruto stealing a glance at her. "He's probulary used to it though by now" I said reassuring pushing Naruto litterly out of the conversation. "Ow" he groaned. "Well should we walk to the town now?" Sakura said. "What do you mean its only 10am I thought shopping was at 12pm?" I asked her. "It's already almost 11:55am?" Sakura said confused. I looked over to Naruto giving him a mugged look. "You turned back the clock" I said stopping myself to not punching him in front of Sakura. "Yup got to go bye!" Naruto said before I changed my mind to punching him. "See you later!" he said avoiding eye contact with Sakura. "Well let's go" Sakura said walking. "Wait but i'm still in my pjs!" I said realizing it right now. She looked at my blue laced top with my black shorts. "Um since we're going shopping today we'll buy you something for that" Sakura said. Okay" I said walking besides her. It's embarrassing I thought. "Hey! Sakura over here!" a blonde haired girl said wearing a purple laced tank top with jeans and brown boots. "What took you so long?!" another girl said with brown hair with a bright yellow dress on sitting next to the blonde. "Its okay" a shy purpled haired girl said wearing a blue summer dress twingling her fingers. "I had to get her" Sakura said like if I couldn't tell myself. "O hi!" the blonde said waving to me. "This is Yamanaka Ino" Sakura said. "Hi I'm Naruho" I said introducing myself to everyone. "Hi I'm Tenten!" the brown-haired girl said sipping her drink. "And I'm Hyuga…Hinata" the purpled haired girl said looking down. She has bakugan eyes I thought. "I'm not trying to be rude but why are you in your pjs?" Ino said. "O I didn't have time to change" I said embarrassed. "Well should we go then before anyone else sees you" Tenten said her yellow dress whirling. "Yeah" Sakura said. "Okay" Hinata said more relaxed but always looked at me blushing. "O I know this wonderful shop!" Tenten said leading the way. "Really what's it called?" Sakura said with Ino following her. So it was just really me and Hinata. I didn't want her to be shy around him. "Hey" I said smiling. "Hi..." she said. "Do you know my brother Naruto?" I asked. Her head turned bright red, and fainted. "What the hell!?" I said catching her before she fell. "O man somehow I kind of knew it would happen" Tenten said rushing to Hinata. "What do you mean by 'knew'" I said. "Hinata likes Naruto well everything she sees him she faints" tenten explained. "So since you're Naruto twin sister even the mention of his name she'll faint" Ino said. She likes…Naruto?! I thought. That's why she always blushed when she saw me because it reminded her of my brother. I wonder if Naruto knows… I thought. "Don't worry she wake up like in 5 minutes she always faints" Ino said. "O okay" I said carrying her. "Here it is!" Tenten said rushing into the shop. "Don't worry I'll watch her go inside" Ino said. "Okay then" I said giving Hinata over. "Come on" Sakura said dragging me inside. "Ooo what about this?!" Tenten said giving me a blue tank top that is connected to a low hanging black shirt that shows my bare shoulders and a kaki shorts. 'Um" I said "try it on!" Sakura said pushing me into the dressing room. "Come out when you're done!" Tenten yelled. I could hear Sakura and Tenten giggling while I dressed. "I'm done" I aid walking out of the dressing room. "OMG it looks pretty!" Tenten yelled in admiration. "I agree!" Sakura said. "Hey guys Hinata's awake!" Ino said with Hinata trailing behind her. "Maybe this?" I said. "No you have to get it its so cute!" Ino said also said in admiration with Tenten. "Okay" I said. "It's going to be 2400 yen" the salesman said. "Here" I said giving him the exact change. "Bye" I said rambling outside. "Watch out!" Tenten said already too late when I bumped into someone. "O sorry" I said bowing. Looking up was a red-haired boy with cold eyes filled with hatred and pain what happen? "Watch out where you're going!" a blonde haired girl said carrying a giant fan on her back. "Don't be so harsh Temari!" a boy said with purple markings on his face. "Its okay lets just leave" the red-haired boy said walking pass us. "Omg I think that was garra of the sand" Ino said "from the sand why would he come here?" I asked "O… because the chunin exams are held here so other villages come too." Hinata explained. Eyes so cold like Sasuke's what happen between those two?


	6. the meeting!

Chapter 6:

"Naruho" "Naruho are you there?" "Huh" I said looking around. "Are you okay you been staring out into space all day" Ino said concerned. "O its nothing just didn't get much sleep last night" I said. "Well everyone left and I need to go to take my shift at the flower shop so bye!" Ino said running the other direction. "Bye" I said waving. "Uh so much bags!" I complained carrying a dozen shopping neon colored bags. "I'm broke now" I said looking inside my hollow wallet that was once filled with green.

"Naruto I'm home" I said after walking a long walk to here. I threw my 10 pound bags on my bed and shut the door behind me. "Naruto?" I said. "O you're here!" he shouted as I found him eating his 4th bowl of ramen in the kitchen. "You're eating ramen again?!" I said. "Yup!" he said slurping his last noodle. "I swear Naruto you should change it up like curry or something." I suggested sitting down across from him. "Whatever" he said ignoring my comment and drinking the last of the broth leftover in the bowl. "So what did you do when I was gone not mentioning eating ramen" I say trying to make small talk. "I went to the hot springs really and slept" he said yawning. "Somehow I knew he would" I thought. "How much stuff did you buy?" Naruto asked looking at my pile of bags on my bed. "Really a whole store since Sakura and the others said I should get more clothes since all I had was this really" I said tugging on my pjs. "Hey that reminds me aren't the chunin exams here?" I asked him. "O yeah" he said. "Do you think I can even go attend it" I said. "I mean I just moved here i'm not even on a team yet." I said. "But I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will let you be on ours!" Naruto said making his 5th cup of ramen. "no that wont be fair to the other teams maybe I'll go talk to the hokage about it" I said. "Can I come?" He questioned me. "It'll be quick so don't waste your time" I said. "Well I'll go tomorrow since i'm so tried from today" I said my eyelids getting heavier by the second. "Well i'm going to sleep" I said leaving the kitchen. "Okay! After I finished this I'll go to sleep too" Naruto said with a bowl of ramen in his hand with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Morning

"RING" "RING" the alarm went said loudly. I threw the clock across the room. "Damn it that's the third one I broke this week." I said miserly. I stretched my legs out of bed, and went to the bathroom. "I guess I'll wash my face first" I said staring into my reflection. "NARUTO DID YOU DO THIS!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. There was a mustache on below my nose, and glasses around my eyes. I heard laughing behind the door. "BAKA! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" I yelled in his face. "Because I was board and wanted to see the look on your face" Naruto said laughing between his words. "So priceless" he conuited. "Well let me write on your face with my fists don't worry I draw well!" I said punching him. "Huh this is my best art" I said angerily. "Do you know how long it will take to get this off!?" I said slamming the bathroom door. "You don't have to be so harsh" Naruto said touching his cheek. "I heard that" I said.

I wonder what the hokage is going to say when I tell him..." I thought taking a hot bath. "Damn you 3rd Hokage" I whispered slamming my fist into the wall with the steam rolling over my hand.

"I guess I'll wear my new clothes" I said putting out an orange v-neck (alittle bit too small since they didn't have my size) and kaki shorts with black sandals on my bed. I quickly changed into my clothes looking at the mirror.

"Naruto! I'm off!" I said leaving.

"Hokage!" "Hokage?" the front desk lady said entering his room. "Yes what is it Akane?" he said finishing off a paper. "There's someone to see you ….named Naruho I believe" she reported. "Let her in" he said putting aside his documents. "Slam" the door was shut "What is it you wanted to ask me Naruho?" the 3rd Hokage said without looking at her. "I wanted to know if I could particape in the chunin exams" I asked nicely. "No you can't" the 3rd Hokage stated looking into my eyes. "Why not!? After what you did to me?!" I yelled losing my temper. "That wasn't my fault and you already know why you can't attend!" he said. "I can't believe you wont let me just because of my curse you treat me differently!" "You haven't controlled it yet" he replied "Do you know how much it means to me!?" I yelled "yes I know" he said "Asa was training me for this moment and you wont let me do this one thing" I said almost crying. "Don't use Asa against me please" He said. There was a long silence in the room. "Fine but only for Asa" He said changing his mind "Thank you" I said bowing leaving the room quietly. "Asa finally you can approve of me now" I thought looking into the sky. "Hokage? What was that yelling?" Akane asked curiously. "Nothing" he said.


	7. the chunin exams are coming!

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams is coming!

I didn't want to go home yet after that I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to cry over my cursed memories that haunt me forever. Tears started rolling over my pale cheeks without realizing it. "Asa…" I whispered. "Naruho I guess you're going to be with me from now on" one of first my memories replayed inside my head. "Why?!" I said my voice getting thicker. I went on top of the tallest building to relax and see the sky. A small breeze came. The sky smelling like cheery blossoms. I felt someone was here. A hand rested on my shoulder suddenly. "Get your hand off of me!" I yelled brushing it off without hesitation. Was he standing there the whole time when I was crying? "Fine then" a voice said coldly his footsteps going away. "Wait" I said recognizing the voice from somewhere. "What" the voice said. "Aren't you Garra of the desert?" I said turning around to make sure. "Yes I am" he stated. His eyes are still the same without any emotion just blank like a sheet of paper. "I bumped into you yesterday remember" I said. "O yeah" he said remembering. "Why are you here?" I asked him my tears stopping from being embarrassed since I don't really cry in front of random people. "I always come here to look at the sunset" he said. "The…sunset?" I said puzzled. "When I was little I would always look at the sunset to make me feel like I wasn't alone" he replied glazing at the sun in admiration like if I knew what he was talking about. Why is he telling me this? I looked inside his eyes they were alittle bit nicer with the sunset reflecting him now. I looked towards the sunset realizing the beauty of the light melody colors. I smiled humbly. "The sunset is always overestimated, people always think it would last forever then it's gone in a second but somehow always beautiful every time you see it." He said. I stare in bewilderment with his words. What beautiful words. We stare at it until the sky turns pitch black with only the yellow moon to lit the sky. Time seems to pass back quickly. It wasn't an awkward silence it was a good silence something that shouldn't be talked. A warm feeling went up my spine chilling me. There was something about Garra I liked about him. Every second I felt better. I could feel the dried tears on my cheek. "What's your name?" Garra said surprising me by his sentence." You have to find out yourself garra" I said standing up. "I guess I should go now" I said forgetting something. "Thank you" I said feeling more relaxed. "For what?" he said confused. I giggle "never mind" I said walking away. I quickly run up behind him alittle bit too close kissing him on his cold cheek and left before he could make a comment. "Bye" I said running home. He better think about that later because I don't give away kisses for free I thought giggling. He looked surprised and did I see blushing?

"Hey I'm home" I said merrily almost skipping inside. "Where were you? Its morning?" Naruto said. "Somewhere" I said thinking about last night. "Wow you're in a good mood finally" Naruto said drinking tea. "What's that suppose to mean" I said. "O never mind" he said. "So how was your meeting with the Hokage?" Naruto said. I sat down "it was good he decided to let me participate at the chunin exams." I said pouring myself a cup of tea. "That's good" Naruto said drinking more tea. "But who do you want to fight Naruto because i'm pretty sure you have to fight someone" I said curious to his answer. "Sasuke" he said simply finishing his last drop of tea. "Really!?" I said. Well I guess I would like to see how Sasuke fights too. "What about you Naru-chan?" Naruto said. Naru-chan?! This is the first time he called me that. "Um I don't know I haven't met everyone here yet" I said truthfully and lying at the same time. This is my chance to show everyone my skills so I have to make it. "Naruto!" "Naruto where are you?" a voice said coming from the window. "Sakura?" Naruto guessed. "Yeah it's me Kaskashi-sensei said to meet him at the bridge in 5 minutes" she reported coming inside. Hey Sakura come in I thought angrily "I guess I'll just go now" he said putting on his orange jacket. "Wait is Naruho attending too" he asked Sakura. "Um I guess" she said. "Well come on!" she hurried us. "Let's go!" I said bringing a cup of tea. We arrived shortly finding Sasuke there. "Kakashi still isn't here!?" Sakura said. She has problems I thought drinking the rest of my tea. Aww its cold now. "Why why why!? It's always the same he gives us a time and he arrives hours later!" Sakura complained with veins poking out of her neck. "It's not fair" Naruto agreed. I'm going to stay out of this. "I mean what about my feelings I rushed here so fast I didn't even have time to blow-dry my hair!" Sakura said going on and on. She's annoying me right now. "Yup I didn't even have time to comb my hair brush my teeth. Or change my underwear!" Naruto shouted like if that was a good thing. "Shut up BAKA! No one wants to know that!" I yelled covering his mouth. I could tell from the look of Sasuke's face he's also being annoyed. "Poof" "hi everyone good morning!" Kakashi said appearing. "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life" he said jumping down. "YOU LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. "I know this is sudden but I recommended you to the chunin exams all three of you" Kakashi replied. "These are the application forms" he said showing us the papers. "This is all voluntary if you don't feel ready you can try again next year" he explained. "Sensei you rock!" Naruto said hugging Kakashi. "Okay get off of me" he said getting Naruto off. "Here you go" he said giving us the papers. "if you want to go, sign the paper and go to room 301 at the academy it's a 3pm 5 days from now that's it" Kakashi finally finished explaining. "Yea!" naruto said happily. After anyone one left I told kakashi "hey where's my paper?" "O yeah you have to go to another team-""because it'll be unfair if we had 4 people on the team right" I said. "Wait so if im going to another team wouldn't there be also 3 people." I said puzzled by the thought. "You see, one of their members decided to not go to the chunin exams so you're going to be" "their replacement right?" I said always finishing his sentences since I already knew what he was talking about. "Yeah I hope I see you there Naruho" Kakashi said surprising me. "um yeah" I said lost in words. Chunin Exams watch out Naruho is coming in your way!


	8. Meeting team 5!

Chapter 8: Meeting Team 5!

"Ah finally I get to be by myself" I said relaxing under a shady tree. "Maybe I'll take a nap" I said dozing off. "Hey Naruho" "ah!" I said shocked. "O it's just you" I said as Kakashi stood 10 feet from me. "What are you doing here? Wait let me rephrase that How did you find me here" I said annoyed that he was distracting me from my nap. "That's doesn't matter I just came here to take you to meet your new squad members" Kakashi explained. "Why can't I meet them at the chunin exams!? I haven't had a long nap in a while" I said puffing out air. "Don't be like that Naruho" "just come" "fine" I said sadly since I can't take a nap. "But you own me" I said following him. "Well go to training ground #5 okay!" Kakashi said leaving. "taking me there huh yeah right!" I said. What an airhead sometimes. "Training ground #5 huh?" I questioned. "I swear this better be quick!" I thought walking out of the forest. "Let's see I believe its here" I said after 10 long minutes though town. I looking around seeing no one was here. "Where are they?" I said lying down next to a stump. "O well perfect time for napping again" I said closing my stressed eyes. "You shouldn't be napping at this time!" someone yelled. Again someone woke me up!? Is this a message god to stop me from napping I swear! "What do you want?" I said squinting my eyes. "Aren't you our new squad member!?" the girl asked like if she was mistaken. "Yeah so what" I spoke in an annoyed tone. "So what!-" "Hey Izumi! Has the new member came yet!" a boy with glasses said running towards us. Uh I have to be paired up with losers what my luck. "Yeah but she already has a nasty attitude" the girl responded. "Don't talk about me like if i'm not here!" I said getting into my bitching mode. "Guys lets calm down" the boy said nervously coming between us. "Fine but just because i'm more mature" the girl jabbered on and on. "Konnichiwa!" "O hey sensei!" 4 eyes said. "Hi" the blonde girl said bowing down. "O hey aren't you our newest member!" 'Sensei' said to me. "Yeah" I said cooling down. "Well lets sit down and introduce yourselves" our sensei said. We all sat down but I sat away from those guys. "Okay let's begin with you" she said pointing to the dumb blonde girl. "My name is Izumi and I am researching to do Medical Ninjutsu, and hate people with bitter attitudes" she said sitting down giving me a mugged look. "Um you next" sensei said awkward pointing to 4 eyes. He stood up picking up his glasses to his nose. "I'm Tsuyoshi and I'm trying to become a hunter-nin, and I like sushi" he stated and sat down with a blank face. So i'm with a medical-nin and a hunter-nin huh. Finally it was my turn I stood up before sensei addressed me. "I'm Naruho I don't know what I want to become someday I like dumplings and I know I'm going to be your replace from now on for one of your members so I hope you come to like me" I said sucking up to sensei. "I guess I should introduce myself too" sensei said rising up from the bench. She had short legs but somehow looked tall she had purple hair pinned into a messy bun, with light blue eyes. "My name is Yumiko or what you guys should call me Yumiko-sensei" she said childish. "Well I like wagashi and already became what I always wanted to be." She said cheerily. "Well I guess that packs things up for today!" she said "well we're dismissed" she said shooing us off. "I ruined a good nap for this!?" I said mad. Izumi went off without a word or a glance from me. Where was Tsuyoshi? He was a decent guy I guess one of those smart guys. "Naru-Naruho" Tsuyoshi said slurring. "Yes" I said putting on an innocent girl act. "Welcome sorry about Izumi she's always competitive, but she's really nice when you get to know her though" he said trying to convince me. "Yeah that's fine want to walk?" I said wanting to ask him a question. "Yeah" he said blushing. I could already tell he's one of those shy types. "I wanted to ask you something" I asked him curious. "What's your question" he said interested "how was your old squad member I know it must be weird suddenly getting a replacement" I said exhausted. "O his name was Tatsuya he left to go into another village I believe land of waves. "I heard he just didn't want to do the chunin exams" I said truthfully. "Well that's true but also because he didn't want to be a ninja no more" "why?" I said. "Never told me" he said. That's weird to leave for no reason. "O" I said there was awkward silence for a while. A guy appeared out of nowhere in front of us. "Who the hell are you?" I shouted as he was a threat to me. He didn't response and stabbed Tsuyoshi in his stomach with a large knife. Tsuyoshi fell down with the knife stuck with red blood coming everywhere. "No Tsuyoshi! " I said crying dropping besides him. "That's what you get for yelling at people." He said smiling I smiled in mischief. "Do you think i'm that dumb?!" I said calmly to the random guy with a masked face. I wiped the fake tears away. "What?" he said puzzled as Tsuyoshi was bleeding beside me. "This is a genjutsu I trained my eyes for exactly this" I snickered. "Are you sure this is a genjutsu?!" the guy yelled smiling throwing ninja stars toward my direction "i'm sure and bye!" I said as the ninja stars went though me. I got out of the genjutsu. I went back to where I was. "I was right!' I said happy "here's payback and I always wanted to try this" I said putting the guy into my own genjutsu. Tsuyoshi layed down asleep on the rocky floor. "This will make time for us for a while" I said. "Who was that guy anyway?

Kakashi POV-

"So how was it Iruka?" I asked him as we both stood on top of the roof

"They all passed the test including Naruho" Iruka said pleased with the results.

"I wanted to ask you why you were also testing Naruho. I mean she isn't on your team" Iruka asked a fair question

"Because there's something about her I can't quite understand just yet"

"O… well goodnight Kakashi" Iruka said forgetting the topic leaving the roof.

"What is your secret Naruho?" I said looking into the night sky.


	9. chunin exams!

Chapter 9: the chunin exams!

"OMG I'm late as fuck!" I yelled running thought-out town. It is the chuin exams finally! I been training all day yesterday but I guess I overslept. "Uh they said to meet them at 2:oopm damn it it's already 2:20pm! I see the academy in view finally. Tsuyoshi and Izumi were there standing. I could already tell Izumi was getting pissed off. "Where is she!?" Izumi yelled. "Don't worry I bet she's be here soon" Tsuyoshi said trying to calm her down. "I'm here!" I said almost bumping into Izumi. "Finally!" she yelled grabbing our hands to room 301. There were a bunch of people gathered around upstairs. I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura there too. "Come on let us in" a girl said. "Nah compare to the chunin exam we're being nice" these 2 guys said blocking the door to 201. "Um why are we at 201 aren't we suppose to be in room 301?" I whispered into Tsuyoshi's ear. "What do you mean this is room 301" he said confused by my words. This is a genjutsu isn't it? "Reverse the genjutsu already we can see those your illusions" Sasuke said standing in front of those 2 guys. Doesn't surprise me he also knew it was a genjutsu with those eyes of his. "What is he talking about we are on the 3rd floor!?" everyone whispered in surprise. "Come on Sakura tell them how you knew from the very beginning you're the one with the sharpest eyes." Sasuke said. "Um yeah I totally saw this from the beginning" she said kind of confused but went along with it. She never knew "Well just being able to detect isn't enough" one of the guys said about to hit Sasuke as well as sasuke was going to hit him. The kicks was stopped by a bowl-haired boy with bushy brows. Wow he's fast. "i thought we made a promise to not show off our skills" a guy said with long hair. "i know" he said sorry. The bushy brows guy suddenly came up to Sakura "You're Sakura-chan right?! Well let's go out together! I'll protect your life until I die" he said. Eww sakura attracts the weirdoes. "Come on lets go" I said getting board with this. Tsuyoshi followed me until I realized Izumi want with us and was blushing watching Sasuke. O god she like Sasuke too! "Come on" I said dragging her to 301. We went though the doors seeing like a hundred people stuffed into a small room. All these people are taking the chunin exam!? O crap… I saw one of my old squad members in the corner of the room I don't think he noticed me yet. "Naruho is that you?" he said coming over from across the room. Damn it this is going to be awkward… "Is that your boyfriend or something?" Izumi said as she watched him come over from the crowd. "No he isn't he's just one of my old squad members from the land of the mist" I explained. "O whatever you want to believe" she said teasing me. "Hey Naruho! Haven't seen you in a while" he said happy to see me. "You too Dai no long no see" I said. Okay here's a short preview of Dai! He has blue hair that matched his aqua eyes. We were childhood friends back at the village of the mist. So you can see how it can be awkward. "Um I have to go talk to my um cousin" I said rushing to Naruto. I'm such a coward to not standing up to him. Like 10 people were surrounding Naruto though. I recogzlied Ino, and Hinata. They were with these guys with a dog on his head, a boy with a ponytail, a fat dude, and a guy with goggles. "Hey Naru-chan!" I said trying to make him embarrassed. "Eh!? Naru-chan?" everyone (well almost everyone) was surprised. "That's your sister?" the fat dude said eating chips. "yeah so what!" i said. "Huh so Naruto has a sister huh never thought of it" the guy with the ponytail said. "Hey you left Tsuyoshi, and me!" Izumi said dragging along with Tsuyoshi. whats with her and dragging people "O sorry about that" I said but Izumi wasn't paying attention she was too busy starring at Sasuke again. "Hi Sasuke" she said girly. "Hi" he said unconcerned about her. Wow you really know how to impress a girl don't you Sasuke. I rolled my eyes. "You guys shouldn't be so loud" a guy with glasses and gray hair said walking ahead to us. "So you're the 12 rookies that just graduated from the academy correct" he wore a leaf ninja headband but I never saw him before. "Yeah so what" Izumi said. "This is not a field trip you know. "Yeah who the hell are you to tell us that!" Ino agreed with Izumi. "Im Kabuto and look around you geez" he said. We looked around seeing everyone in the room looking at us with raging looks. "The village of the rain has a short temper everyone is stressed out about this im just warning you" "but I guess it can't be helped since all of you are rookies. "It's Kabuto right so this is your 2nd time here" Sakura said suddenly serious. "You're incorrect this is my 7th time here" Kabuto said like if he was proud of it. Wow 7th time huh… but still we shouldn't unestimate him since he's way expericed then us combined. "Is the chunin exam that hard that's a drag" the guy with the ponytail said. "Well I'll help you guys alittle bit with these recognition cards" Kabuto said. I heard of those before. "Recognition cards?" "In simple terms it's a card that has information burned into it with my chakra. Now I remember. "I collected information on everyone for the pass 4 years there's a total of 200 cards." Kabuto said feeling like he impressed us with his 'special' cards. He was showing us what his cards does and blah and blah after a while I wanted to sleep. "Show me Garra of the sand, and rock lee" Sasuke said with a terminated face. Why would Sasuke want to know about Garra? "Okay first is Rock Lee he's a year older then you this is his first time taking the chunin exams he didn't take it last year, he's good at hand to hand combat but sucks that other skills. His squad members are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga" Kabuto said. Hyuuga? Is that Hinata's brother or something? "Now Garra" I paid a lot of attention to this one. "Wow he did a B-rank mission when he was a genin! This is also his 1st time taking the chunin exam, so I don't have a lot of information." Kabuto said surprised how he didn't have much information on him. Aw that's too bad. I could see the disappointment on Sasuke's face about this but was satisfied with Rock Lee's. "But he was unharmed in all of his missions" what?! Unharmed? That's impossible. Everyone was astonished about this even Sasuke. "Who is he" Naruto said. Everyone was quiet I could tell everyone was now really scared about this exam. I can't lose hope things won't be better just sulking around. Now I really wanted to show everyone I could beat them I don't care if I break every single bone in the body during it. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and i'm not going to lose to any of you!" Naruto 's right but i had everyone's attention. "That's goes for me too I'm Uzumaki Naruho so watch out!" I yelled.i cant wait to see what happens next.


	10. the test!

Chapter 10: The Test!

"That's goes for me too I'm Uzumaki Naruho so watch out!" I yelled. I can't wait to see what happens next. I liked the looks of everyone's faces of confused, mad, and annoyed. "Are they idiots?" "Well by their last names I think they're brother and sister" "idiots run in the family I guess" everyone whispered in their groups sharing their stupid comments. "Now you guys made everyone your enemies" the guy with the ponytail said. Captain obvious. "That's okay though" I said not regretting what Naruto and I just did. Sakura butted in of course "Don't listen to a thing they say it was a joke!" "Don't worry about it they just idiots!" Sakura said covering our mouths. "Im going to beat you guys silly if you do something like that again" Sakura yelled like if she was our mom. "Yes mother" we said bowing. "Im not your mother!" Sakura yelled hitting our heads. I saw a flash going across the room. I put my hand next to my kunai. Other people noticed too. I saw the ninja from the sound coming to attack Kabuto. I swiftly rushed to Kabuto's side. "Huh where are you going Naruho?! Im not finished" Sakura yelled not finishing torturing us. "I don't need you help" Kabuto said but one of ninjas interrupted him by throwing 3 kunai towards me. I detached them while Kabuto moved away. Somehow another one of the ninjas got between us. Damn it I don't have time. The ninja with some kind of metal arm tried to hit Kabuto but he dodged it in time. Aleast he isn't too slow. Kabuto smiled gleely. But his glasses broke into small pieces. What?! He didn't hit him though. "So it was this kind of attack huh" Kabuto said. What kind of attack? He took off his glasses since they were in no use no more. "What's going on? He dodged it so why did his glasses break!?" Sasuke said. Wow he spoke today again he usually doesn't speak out a lot. Out of nowhere Kabuto starting shaking and threw up. I rush to his side. "What's wrong with him? "Are you okay" I said while Naruto and Sakura come to my side to assist me. "Yeah im fine" he said like if nothing happened. "You're not as good as I thought you were since this is 7th time here." The ninja with the metal arm said disappointed by the results. "Write this in your cards the hidden village of the sound will become chunins" another ninja said who threw me the kunais before. Questions still ran in circles in my head, "why did he throw up?" "Why did his glasses break, he dodged the attack?" I could tell everyone was in deep thought about this too. "Quiet down Punks!" someone yelled as puffs of smoke from across the room. What the hell?! Appeared from the smoke was like around 20 people. There was a man in the middle of group with a huge scar across his face. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting" he said casually. He counited with his sentence "I am the examiner of the 1st test of the chunin selection exam, Morino Ibiki" everything was dead quiet after that. "You three from the hidden sound come over here" he said. "Don't think you can do anything you want before the exam starts" he said. "Do you want us to fail you already" he said threatening them. "Sorry i was excited since this is my 1st time" the metal armed freak said trying to act innocent all of a sudden. Not a good look for him. What a freak alright. "This is a good chance to tell you you're not allowed to fight with anyone during the exam without permission from the examiners" "and you cannot kill anyone either" "pigs who disobey me fail immediately okay" "this exam seems to soft and easy" someone said in the crowd "Now we will begin with the 1st selection of the chunin exam!" he yelled ignoring the comment. "Turn in your applications now" he ordered us like soldiers. "Take one number tag and sit where the number tells you" showing us the number tags. "Then we will pass out the papers." Wait a paper test im kind of good taking tests with studying but of course I had no idea about this! Damn it I hope I pass wait I can't think negative before I even get the paper I have to pass! I soon got my number tag. "Number 49 huh" I said I looked along the lanes to match my number. I glanced at Garra and blushed. I didn't see him here before probulary stayed in the crowd. I saw Naruto 20 seats away from me. He looked at me with a sad face. Well couldn't blame him he isn't good at tests too huh. "So your number 49 right" Garra said looking at my tag. "Um yeah" I said trying not to get red. "Then its right here" he said pointing to the seat next to him. What!? I almost fainted. "Okay" I said sitting down in my seat. OMG how am I going to concrete if Garra is right next to me!? I looked back to Naruto to see who he sat with. Hinata huh so it also must be kind of hard for her too aleast im not alone. I looked at the seat right to me and noticed Dai was there. WHAT THE HELL! Really god you put me next to Dai and Garra you like torturing me huh. "Hey Naruho-chan" he said sweetly. Now I was embarrassed and blushing. Control yourself Naruho just because you're sitting right next to Dai and Garra. "The 1st exam has rules of course" someone said interrupting me of my thoughts. I looked at the board as the man with the scars stood in front of everyone. "I don't accept questions so listen carefully" he said meaning it. No questions what a drag. "1st rule: all of you are given 10 points in the beginning."

The written exam has a total of 10 questions.

Each one is worth 10 points this is a deduction test

So if you get one question wrong one point is gone."

"2nd rule: the pass-fail decision will depend on your team scores" EH! I worried about Izumi. "3rd rule: if the examiner sees you cheating during the test each action cost you 2 points" "so some people will be forced to leave without grading their tests. "So if you're a ninja act like a first-rate one" "so anyone who gets a zero the whole team will fail" he said letting the words out. Damn it Izumi, and Naruto you better pass. I could tell Sasuke, and Sakura were glaring at Naruto for this rule. "The last problem will be given 45min after the test begins" Last question? I began getting nervous almost shaking. Garra looked at me which made me blush more.

"You only have one hour to complete the test" he included. Are you crazy? "BEGIN!" he yelled. "O shit" I whispered opening the test. Let's see question one done, question two: the parabola represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja, A, from the height of 7 meters. Figure out the trait of the ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken. I hate these kind of problems this is going to be lonngg. Aleast its only 9 questions. I looked over to Garra and saw him covering his eye as a new one appeared in his hand. He squished it as it turned into sand and traveled across the room. "You failed get the rest of your team and leave" I heard. What? I looked around seeing people leave the room one by one seeing their frustrated faces. I looked back to my test. I only answered 4 questions I'm doomed. I have to cheat I have to risk it I could even not knowing being cheated on right now. I looked at the clock. I have only 25 minutes left I still have time. What should I do though? An answer popped in my mind Water jutsu: tear drop. It is perfect for this situation. A tear ran down my cheek down to my desk. This jutsu is when you can navigate where the tear goes and copies the image it's on, once it pops the information collects back to your mind. I slowly moved the tear to a guy 35 seats away from me. Yes now question 6. I looked over to one of the examiners to see if he caught me. He didn't move his pencil that's good. This test will be easy now. I relaxed as the clock's hand turns around the next minute. Soon more and more people left the room. I wonder how Tsuyosbi and Izumi are. "Finally looks like we've dropped the incompetent ones" the head examiner said. Finally the 10th question. "Now I will give you the problem." Hurry up and say it geez. "Since 45 minutes passed. We know that! "First, you're all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth question or not" what we have a decision to take the 10th question or not what the hell is going on. "Wait what if we don't take the question" a blonde said with short ponytails. "If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero. Eh! Zero? "In other word you fail your other teammates will go along with you. Of course we're going to take it! "Here's another rule" so many rules with this guy I swear. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong you will...lost the privilege to take the chunin exam forever" forever… I hate that word now.


	11. the decision!

Chapter 11: the decision!

"Here's another rule" so many rules with this guy I swear. "If you choose to take it and you get it wrong you will…lose the privilege to take the chunin exam forever" forever…now I hate that word. "What kind of stupid rule is that" a guy said with a dog in his jacket. "Yeah that's unfair" Izumi agreed. You and your big mouth Izumi. I shook my head and listened to further instructions since this guy has a lot of rules. The examiner laughed softly at their comments like if it was a joke. "You were unlucky this year because I'm the rule" he said sneering. "That's why I gave you the choice to quitting" Bastard! Damn it that means if Izumi and Tsuyoshi decide to quit I'll go down with them. I know Izumi probulary won't but i'm wondering about Tsuyoshi…I got more stressed thinking about it. "Let us begin shall we?" he said grinning of what's about to happen. Its either never become a genin or let your team mates down both choices suck. Those of you that decide to NOT take the 10th question raise your hands. "After we confirmed your numbers we will have you leave" He said leaving the words in the air. Is the tenth question that hard? I looked at Gaara to see his expression towards this. He was blank as a sheet of paper. He's hard to figure out. I looked over to my right to see Dai who was freaking out with sweat rolling down his forehead. Dang I could tell he's nervous. Neither one of them recognized me since they were both staring into space. Someone raised their hand in the air breaking the silence. "I…I quit I can't take this no more" a man said with a small beard. 'Number 50 fail" the examiners announced. "Number 130, and 111 fail along with him" they kept chatting how much people are going to quit? I began to count. "I'm sorry…Gennai, and Inaho" the man said. They stood up as their numbers were called up and quietly left the classroom. Another voice came up "Damn it…Me too!" as a boy who was like 25 seats away from me raised his hand. There's two people that quit. "Me too!" "Me three!" people chanted as more hands appeared. That's already 4 people. I looked over to Naruto. I gasped as he slowly raised his hand avoiding eye contact with anyone. I stood up as anger raged inside of me. I couldn't take this no more. "I'm never rasing my hand damn it! I'm not going to be scared about some dumb question neither should all of you being a chunin is making hard decisions, so stressing over a question is what a genin would do" I yelled. I blushed after seeing everyone was staring at me. Naruto stood up bringing his hand down. "That's right I could be a genin forever and still become hokage someday!" That's the Naruto I know. We both sat down as everyone stared at us in amazement. The man with the scars grinned as if we did something right. "Do you guarantee that?" he said asking naruto and me. "We don't go back on our words" I stated briefly. No one after that ever raised their hands. 'I guess we should proceed to the 10th question then" bring it on. "You all…passed the first selection of the chunin exam!" Eh?! Everyone was freaking out even me. "What about the 10th question?!" Sakura yelled. "There was no such thing in the first place" "so the whole test was a waste!" someone behind me said. "Not a total waste the test was to see your collecting information skills" I see we had to come to the conclude to cheat. 'The questions were too hard for genin so we set up 2 chunins with you who knew the answers." He said pointing to 2 guys who were scattered in the room. They waved that their mentioned of their names. Everyone was miserable as they were tricked right from the beginning. "But those who cheated like fools failed of course. I could tell he was good at his job. "Why? Information can have greater value then life at times, and in missions, and battlefields." He said taking off his headband that covered his head. Whoa his head was full of burns, screw holes, and scars. "Information is contested with the lives of people" he was tortured then. He put back his headband and counited talking. "The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate" "remember this getting incorrect information can cause great damage to your team mates and your village" what has this guy been though? "So we made you gather information in the form of cheating" "we kicked those out lacking in that field." That's what went on then. "But still why the last question?" a blond said. I think i seen her before but I guess I don't have a good memory. "But this tenth question was the main question in the 1st exam" Main question? "What do you mean?" Sakura said confused as the rest of us. "Let me explain the tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say it was painful two-choice problem" "who didn't take it failed their teams, if you choose to take it and couldn't answer it your right to take the exam would have been taken forever" "it was insincere problem how about this two-choice problem?" "Let's assume you have become a chunin your mission is to capture a secret document the number of the enemy ninja, their abilities, and armaments are unknown" "and there may be traps that the enemy ninja might have set up now will you accept the mission or not?" yes I would. "Just because your life and lives of others of your team mates may be in danger are you to avoid dangerous missions?" "The answer is...no" "there are missions that carry heavy risks but cannot be avoided." He has a good point there. "the ability to show your courage to your team mates when needed, and the ability to get though a bad situation…this is what we look in a chunin, a squad leader" "those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over a uncertain future" "fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a chunin…that is what I believe" he said finishing his speech. "I'm saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question" "you can deal with the difficulties you will face" those words made me smile. "You have broken though the entrance…the 1st exam of the chunin selection ends now" "I wish you luck" yeah now just 2 more stages! I cheered when I realized I said that out loud. I sat down low after that. "BOOM!" suddenly glass scattered everywhere. I ducked behind the table. I saw 2 shiurken hit the ceiling and a purple-haired girl appeared in the front of the room. "Everybody there's no time to be happy" "I am the 2nd examiner, Mitarashi Anko!" "Lets go to the next exam!" what already!? I could tell she was hyper. "Follow me!" she yelled. "78?" she said surprised by our numbers. "Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass?" she said kind of mad and surprised. "The 1st exam must have been too soft" "it looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time" he replied. 'o well" she said dropping the topic quickly. I like her! "I'm going to make more then half of the teams fail in the next exam!" she said like it was a good thing. "I'm getting excited" she stated 'I will explain the details tomorrow, we will go somewhere else, so ask you Jounin teachers about the rally point and time that is all. Dismissed" whew it's finally done. We left the room. I can't wait to beat the 2nd exam! Watch out because as I said before I don't go back on my words no matter what!


	12. the interview!

Chapter 12: the interview

"What the hell?!" I said standing beside my team mates Tsuyoshi, and Izumi. "Are you sure Tsuyoshi its here?" Izumi said. "Yeah sensei said this place" well people were gathered here so it must be this place. yesterday was tough but i didnt find sleep last night but oppisote with Naruto when he fell asleep when he landed on his bed. he left early in the morning since he was meeting his squad. im nervous about this test since the examier wanted most of us to fail. Everyone looked in front of them in their groups. There was a huge forest with a wired fence. A sign stood in the middle of the fence 'Forbidden Area' the 2nd examiner came in front. "This place is where the 2nd exam will take place" she said clearly. "The 44th training area" how many training areas are here? "It is also known for 'the forest of death' perfect name for it since it creepy, and dark but why death? my back of my eyei saw Pink, green, and blue smoke suddenly appeared "what the hell?" I looked towards the smoke finding three kids near Naruto "you put too much gunpowder again" a boy said coughing as smoke got caught in his lungs. I rushed over there. "The one who posses the sex appeal of an adult, and a female ninja from the senior group…Moegi!" a girl with orange hair said. What are they doing more like why are they here? A boy appeared after with glasses and a running nose. "The one who like divding numbers…Udon!" then a boy with goggles, and cape talked next. "This village's number one genius…Konohamau!" "We together are the Konoharmaru gang!" As they all grouped together. Why that was so corny. "Naruto whose are these people?" I asked. "Didn't you just see our entrance?" Konoharmaru said. "Don't give me attitude little boy!" I yelled as Naruto tried to pull me back from punching him. "hm! Who's this anyway Boss!" The boy with a cape said. I calmed down "im Naruho, naruto's sister!" as I gave him a mugged look. "Boss you never told me you had a sister!" he said. Boss!? Why is he calling Naruto boss? "It's a long story Konoharmaru" Naruto said ending the conversation. Izumi and Tsuyoshi came running up to us. "Naruho you always run off like a little kid" Tsuyoshi said. "When!?" I said. "Never mind" Izumi said knowing arguing wont solve anything. "Hey what are you guys doing here anyway im about to take the second test of the chunin exams" Naruto said trying to act cool in front of them. "I have no time to be playing around with you guys". Soon Sakura and Sasuke joined the group watching us. "We didn't come to play around!" Konoharmaru said angrily. "That's right we came here for an interview!" Moegi said. Interview? "That's right" Udon said going along with them. "Interview for what?" Naruto said curious. "Yeah we're in charge of writing the feature article about the chunin exams for the academy's class newspaper!" who would put them in charge!? "So that's why we came to interview you…leader please cooperate" Moegi said blushing. Boss then Leader!? "Please" Udon said bowing. Something is wrong with these kids. "But…-" Naruto said but was interrupted by a voice "hey! What are you doing!?" soon the 2nd examiner came up to us. "Konoharmaru here is talking about an interview for the class newspaper" I said. "O I forgot that lord hokage was mentioning something like that" she said embarrassed since she was supposed to be the adult here. "Let's have a 10 minute break starting now!" she yelled at everyone. Everyone relaxed and sat down. "For those who will be interviewed resign yourselves and be courteous" she added. "Hey...hey what's this about?" Naruto asked. "Big brother Naruto im depending on you!" Konoharmaru said excited. Big brother what the hell!? "Alright!" Naruto agreed. "In that case I'll show you how attractive I am!" Naruto said "BAKA you wish!" I said hitting Naruto on the head. "Ow..." "You're going to interview me too right?" Izumi said smiling for a photo shoot. "No you look mean!" Konoharmaru said. "What did you say!?" Izumi said as a dark aurora surrounded her body. "Um... I said we are" Konoharmaru said scared. "Okay~" she said happy.

Chapter of Character Introduction-

"Please introduce yourself!" I watched the interview for Naruto to see how it turned out. "Okay!" Naruto said firmly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! A ninja from village hidden in the leaves!" "My hobby is to do pranks, and I love ramen noodles!" "My dream is to become hokage! Im going to surpass all previous hokages, and make everyone in town acknowledge my existence!" Hokage huh that is a big dream. "I been called a failure, and

Such, but I graduated splendidly, and as a member of squad seven led by Kakashi sensei" "I am dealing with difficult missions everyday, in squad seven there is also Sasuke, and Sakura" "since im really the one that shows great success, you don't worry about the other two" soon I got too board of the interview so I left. Izumi nearby was about to do an interview with Udon. "Um sit down" he said scared of her. She sat down "do I get a photo shoot?" "Um no this is just an interview" "fine" she said crossing her arms disappointed. "What's your name?" he asked simply. "Izumi from squad 5!" she said blabbering about her 'stressed' life "Then we're done!" he said leaving her. "Eh!? That it" "that was the orders from Konoharmaru to do a simple interview" "I think you better leave" I said pushing udon far away from her. "You have the nerve!" Izumi yelled. Someone tugged my shirt. "Um it's your turn for the interview" Moegi said. "O I have an interview too?" I said surprised. "Yeah come over here" she said leading me to a nearby tree with giant rock shading under it. Her big orange pony tails bounced as she walked every step gracefully. I sat down on the rock. "First introduce yourself" she said calmly and nicely. "Um…I'm Naruho Uzumaki" I said while she was busying copying my words on a paper. "Naru…naruho Okay next question tell us about your hobbies like favorite food, or color" "well my favorite color is yellow, and orange, and one my favorite food is dumplings! Well I like to train and read too" I said as talking became more to natural to me. The interview came really easy after that as time went to a blur. "Last question: what was your past before you came here?" she said. My… past "hello? Are you okay Naruho?" she said concerned in her voice. Flashback: "why?!...why did this happen to me?!" I whispered as I stood in a pool of blood that soaked my clothes. end of flashback. "O nothing im just alittle bit tried that's it" I said trying my hardest to not regain my memories I wanted to forget. "Well you don't have to answer it if you don't want to" Moegi said knowing that I couldn't answer it. 'Thanks for the input!" she yelled as I walked away from her. Izumi came up to me still mad. "How was the interview?" she asked. "…Good" I said. Izumi losted words as she saw my reaction. 'what happen did she do something to you cuz I'll beat her up" Izumi said trying to comfort me. "nothing…she did nothing Izumi don't worry about it" I said pulling off a smile. "o okay then" she said. I walked with her thinking I had walked away from my past but it was far from the truth…


	13. the second exam begins!

Chapter 13: Second exam starts!

"Hey Tsuyoshi come one the break's over" I said yanking him towards the front of the gate. He was scared but tried acting strong in front of us girls. "This place is very timid" he said pushing his glasses up. "No duh" Izumi said flipping her brown hair. I calmed down abit after the interview but Izumi, and Tsuyoshi never questioned me what really happened. I sort of glad they didn't though. "You will be able to experience why this place is called the forest of death" the examiner said standing proudly behind the gate. "~you will be able to experience why this place is called the forest of death" Naruto mocked the teacher in a girly voice "there's no point trying to scare us because im not afraid!" Naruto sometimes I wish I wasn't your sister. "I swear Naruho your brother is trying to get his butt kicked" Izumi said. "Really you sure are energetic" she said ignoring his mocking. She threw a kunai knife directly at Naruto but shifted to the right hitting the ground. She was a flash coming behind Naruto not giving him a response to attack. "Boys like you die the fastest" she whispered in his ear. Blood was rolling down his cheek. "After spilling out the red blood I love all over the place" she said getting a drop of blood on her finger. Naruto stood shocked. She took out her kunai but stopped when a ninja appeared out of her shoulder. Hidden sound? "Here's your kunai" he said the kunai wrapped around his tongue. "Thanks" she said "but don't stand behind me like that" "that is if you want to die young" she threaten in a calm voice. "I see I get itchy when I see blood, also my precious hair was cut so I got alittle bit excited" she explained rolling back her tongue into her mouth. "Im sorry" she said walking back to her group. "What just happened?" Tsuyoshi said. "I guess we have to watch out for that guy" I said feeling something weird about him. "Plus he's tongue is long eww!" Izumi said. "Yes and that" I understood rolling my eyes. Naruto hugged his cheek with his hand to stop the blood rushing out. "Looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here" the examiner observed. "This is going to be interesting" "you're the most hot-headed person here" she said staring at Naruto. She walked back to her spot. "So before we start the second exam im going to pass these out to everyone" she said getting out papers from her jacket. Consent forms? "These are consent forms those taking this exam must sign it" "why?" Naruto said worried. "Therefore, we need people's consent before we coniute" she said in the simplest form. "Otherwise I'll be responsible" she said laughing. "Peop-people dying?" I whispered under my breath. "Now I'll begin the explanation of the second exam" "to be concise you will go though an extreme survival match" she said while passing out the consent forms. Everyone got one and passed on. Before I knew it someone tapped my shoulder lightly "huh?" I said looking right of the shoulder. "Here" it was Gaara. "Um...thanks" I said turning red by the second and took the papers from his grasp. Our hand touched that that second. "Um...sorry" I said taking my hand away. "It's okay" he said smiling. I looked away to keep him not seeing my tomato red face and passed the papers on. Stop it! We don't have time for that! I looked at Izumi and Tsuyoshi to see if they noticed what happened. They didn't yeah. "I'll explain the training area's geographical features" the examiner said taking out a map. "The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked entrances. Well that explains why it's called training area 44, but now to figure out why it's called the forest of death. "There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle" she said pointing to the specific places. "The tower is approximately 10km away from the gates" "inside this limited space, you will have to go though a certain survival program" "a competition where anything goes… over these scrolls" she said showing a blue and a white scroll. "The scroll of heaven, and the scroll of earth, you will fight over these scrolls" fight over? "26 teams passed the 1st exam, half of those teams will get the scroll of heaven, and the other half will get the scroll of earth" I see what's this is getting too… "Each team will get one of these scrolls, simply fight over them" she said as if it was simple. "And what's needed to pass?" Sasuke said trying to get to the point "Bring the scrolls of heaven, and earth to the tower with your teammates" "in other words, the 13 teams, or half of the people here that don't have their scrolls will fail" Sakura said for the first time not being annoying but smart. Half of us huh well she did say she wanted to fail alot of us. "You only have 120 hours or 5 days" she said. "5 days!" Ino yelled. Aleast we have a day. "What about food!" a guy said with potato chips. Of course he would ask about food! "Scrounge it up yourselves" she said getting annoyed by the dumb questions being asked. "The forest is like a treasure box, there should be plenty of food" she said answering that guy's question. "However…there is a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants" Kabuto said. Well that solves why it's called forest of death! Because there's a lot of ways to die yeah more the merrier right. "Oh no" the guy with the chips said. "Stupid! That's why its survival!" Ino said almost hitting him. "Also it's not possible for 13 teams, or 39 people, to pass" someone said. Who's that? Wait I remember I saw him before the chunin exam. "As time passes, you will be required to move more and more, so the time to rest your body will become shorter…that feels kind of tough" the weird guy said with a bowl cut. "And we're surrounded by enemies, so we wont be able to sleep in peace" Sasuke included into the conservation. "Also every step we take enemies can set up traps so we can't calm down for a second since which can cause a lot of stress for one person" I said. Realizing I was the only girl who commented on this subject. "People will get hurt during the process of stealing the scrolls too" the examiner added. "And those who cannot bear this program strictness will emerge as well" "excuse me" that ponytail guy said raising his hand like if we were in a classroom. "Can we quit in between?" "As a rule, you not allowed to give up during the exam" she answered "so you will spend 5 days in the forest" 'just as I thought…how troublesome" he said crossing his arms. "While we're on the topic, here are the conditions that will fail you"

"First, a team cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail"

"Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail" she said sticking out 2 fingers. "Also just as a note…you're not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower" everyone was confused about this. There is going to be people who open it anyway but I can't risk anything right now so I won't take my chances yet. "What happens if you do?" Naruto asked. "That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it!" she said leaving naruto with more questions. These rules can help us as I thought of a plan. "If you become a chunin, you will be handing top secret documents, it's to determine your reliability, that's it for the explanation" she finished. "We will exchange three consent forms for the one scroll at that the hut." She said pointing to hut 10m away from us. "And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time" "don't die!" she yelled at everyone. Soon after 10 minutes of waiting we finally got our results. "I wonder who has which scroll" Tsuyoshi said scanning all the teams. "Well this sucks after this I'm going to be dirty and smelly" Izumi said touching her hair. I saw naruto and heading over his way to bother him since that's my job as his sister! I ran up but saw he was coming to Hinata. I hid from them to see what would happen. "Hi, Hinata! What you doing here!" Naruto yelled waving his hand. Hinata looked behind her back blushing "naruto-kun" Naruto walked up to her side. I could from his face he thought Hinata was weird. That's what I thought too at first. I feel like this isn't going to be good. Hinata froze as she saw his wound he got earlier from the examiner. "Um...here" she said taking out a bottle. But Naruto already passed her so he didn't notice. Poor Hinata… I walked back to my squad. "Again Naruho you ran off!" Izumi yelled pulling my ear. "Ow!?" I yelped. "That's what you get!" she said. Suddenly a man from the hut said "Its time to trade your forms for a scroll" I looked at my form seeing my horrible handwriting. Gosh I forgot I suck at writing… I looked at Tsuyoshi guessing he was also bad at spelling. Omg he has beautiful handwriting each letter was clearly seen and not smudged together like mine. Lucky~ everyone excitly got up from the ground and walked to the hut. "Come on Tsuyoshi you're too slow" Izumi complained. We waited in line not coming near 5 meters from the hut since they don't want us to know their scrolls. Soon our turn was next. Tsuyoshi holded our consent forms and quietly gave the papers to the man. "Here you go good luck guys" the man said giving us an earth scroll. I took it from him first before Izumi. Once we got out Izumi yelled "why do you get to hold it!" "Because you'll lose it and that'll be bad" I said talking to her like a child. "Still!" she whimpered. "Give me that" Tsuyoshi said grabbing the scroll out of my grasp. "Everyone! If you received your scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gate" the examiner yelled to hurry everyone up. Let's see gate 8. "We will; begin in 30 minutes!" 30 minutes? Time seem to fly faster then before. There's something about the sound ninja that I feel weird. They were just made in a hidden village before the chunin exams is that just plain lucky? "I can't wait yeah!" Izumi said pumped up. Ugh I have to spend 5 days with her! Tsuyoshi stood silent. "Hey where's the scroll" I asked not seeing it in sight. "Somewhere" he said not totally answering my question. As long if it's safe we have it pass no matter what... I have to do this for Asa... Soon a guy in front of our gate got out the key and started to unlock it. Its here now the 2nd part of the chunin exam. The locks fell to pebble ground. "We will now begin the 2nd part of the chuinin exam!" as soon as the door opened we rushed inside at full speed. "Guys don't ruin your energy so quickly we have to store our energy as much as we can" Tsuyoshi said. He's right. Let's see what happens in the next 5 days with Tsuysohi and Izumi! We heard a scream thought the forest. "What was that!?" Izumi yelled now nervous. It already started huh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Forest Of Death

Izumi POV:

"Ugh! Can we stop already? Im tired" I said walking slowly thought the muggy grass. "Fine want to make camp here then?" Tsuyoshi said getting tired of my comments already. "Yeah why not?" Naruho said her hair perfect. I looked to my hair which was now frizzy, and sticking out. No fair! We walked towards our new camp site. It had giant tree which doesn't seem to end at a point, with freshly patched moss. "Something feels weird like something is watching us" I said looking around my surroundings. "Nah don't worry Izumi" Naruho resurred me. "I guess…" I said still not convinced. "Well I and Naruho will look for fire wood, so you stay here protecting the scroll" Tsuyoshi ordered us. Tsuyoshi reached inside his rear pocket taking out the Earth scroll. "Here" he said. "Are you sure I should protect it?" I asked not wanting to take care of something so important right now. "What are you scared?" Naruho teased me. "Of course not!" I pouted grabbing the scroll roughly out of Tsuyoshi's hand. "Ok then we'll be back soon~" Naruho said. They soon become nonvisible into the dark forest… which was filled with man-eating monsters. I placed the scroll inside my pouch located on my right hip. "Man I can't wait until this thing is over with" I talked to myself. "Rustle" a distant noice came. My knees were shaking. "What are you scared?" Naruho voice ringed inside my mind. "No I can't be scared!" I shouted leaning against the rough bark of the tree. After about 5 minutes I was board out of my mind. "How long does it take to get wood?!" I looked at the scroll wondering what kind of information it has inside. But the examiner said there was a nasty surprise that I didn't want to know. I looked up at the sky with fluffy marmellow clouds. The wind comforted me as a companion "Rustle" there it was again but now even closer then before. "Who-whose there" I said taking out a kunai slowly out. "Rustle" "rustles" the bushes moved. "Where are you…show yourself?"

"Right here" someone said with a kunai next to my neck. He had blue dark hair and cold brown eyes. "Never let anyone get behind you" he whispered advice into my ear. "I know that dumbass" I said disappearing into thin air. "Where the hell did you go" he said his cold eyes piercing with anger. "Here" I yelled reviling my location as I sent 25 kunai towards him. He dodged them all with easiness. "That's too easy" he said. "Really because as I see your in a pickle right now" I stood up. I pulled the wire. "See?" I said smiling. All of the kunai had wires attached to it so he was now stuck with wire wrapped along his body. "Not bad for a genin" he replied smiling. I threw a kunai straight at his shoulder. "Ow what the hell!?" he yelled as red blood poured out and dripped on the floor. Suddenly the wires came down and he was released. "What?" I said surprised but felt a nudge on my neck. "Damn it" as I sat down on my knees. the kunai was pushed harder to my neck and tugged my hair. "You thought I came here alone?" the blue-haired man said standing up. Damn it that's not fair. Where's Naruho and Tsuyoshi when I need them the most! I looked behind me to see who had the kunai to my neck. He had bright neon orange hair with emerald green eyes. But his face wasn't kind at all. Don't tell me… "Put her on the ground" he ordered him. He pushed me harshly on the ground with the kunai pointing to my spine. The 2nd guy came swiftly to me tying the rope on my hands. "You sure are weak huh" he said pulling the rope on my wrist that gave me a cut. I pushed back my tears as I felt warm blood running down my hand. "Where's the scroll!?" he yelled. "Why the hell would I tell you?" "You sure have a big mouth huh" he said getting a cloth out of his pocket. "Don't you dare!?" I yelled biting his hand as hard as I can. "Ow!" he yelped as the bite cause him a major cut. He derverse it. Fine here" he said stuffing the cloth inside my mouth forcefully. "muh!muh muh!" I yelled trying to spit it out. He finished tying the rope also on my feet, which wasn't easy and which gave him a black eye. "muh yuh muh!" I kept on yelling as they carried me though the forest. "No one can hear you" the stupid guy said. "Drop her here Ryou" he said. The man dropped me in the rough grass. "yh fuh!" I shouted. So that guy was named Ryou huh. Ryou went down to my eye level.

He pulled out the cloth I grasped for air. "Now where's the scroll?!" he demanded me in my ear. I stood quiet leaving no comment. "Search her" the orange haired one said to Ryou. "Okay" he squat down searching my pockets. "Don't you dare touch me!" I said. "It's in here" he said finding the pouch. He gleefully opened the pouch like if it held gold. "Finally the Earth scroll" he said. "Poof" a puff of smoke covered everyone's vision. "What the hell?" Ryou said covering his eyes. "Hey guys~" "huh?" Naruho appeared as the smoke cleared. "About time!" I yelled. "So you did miss us?" Tsuysohi said coming behind me undoing my ropes. "Yeah yeah whatever" I said when it was true. "What took you so long" I said almost hugging Tsuyoshi. "Where the hell did the scroll go?" Ryou said looking around. "There was no such scroll it was me" Naruho explained. "What?" "No jutsu: Water Prison!" she yelled as water formed around the two guys' hands and feet. I stood up finally released from the tight ropes. "Thanks Tsuyoshi" I said flexing my sore muscles. "No jutsu: thunder wall!" I yelled as thunder traveled to Naruho's jutsu. "What did you do?!" one of the guys says scared helpless. I got down on one knee and got close to their ears. "To give you a tip don't move one bit or this is will happen" "what happen" their voice trembled. "This" as they were shocked with electricly. "Wait a second guys where the other person" Tsuyoshi said serious. "What do you mean?" I said happy getting my freedom back. "these are the only guys" "don't you remember each squad has 3 members we only catched 2 people so far so where's the last person" "that's right" Naruho agreed nodding her head. A person stepped out of the shadows. "Were you looking for me?" the person said with a vicious voice I couldn't see his face yet since the shade was blocking it. Naruho looked frightened and happy. "Hey can you help us now?" Ryou said. "Dai?" Naruho muttered. What Naruho knows him?

"Where's your scroll?" Tsuyoshi said taking him as a big threat. "Right here" he took out the Heaven Scroll. "Now get it from me" as a creepy smile went up his face. "Fine we'll win since its three against one!" I yelled making it obvious. "No let me fight him" Tsuyoshi yelled taking out his kunai. "That's stupid you can act like a hero later!" Naruho yelled. "Don't you know he was trained by Kushimaru Kuriarare himself?" "Who the hell is that?" "One of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist" Tsuyoshi answered before Naruho could. "Kushimaru possessed the unique long sword Nuibari. With it he was not able to not only precisely pierce pierce multiple enemies in a quick succession but also stitch them utilizing a substantial length of wire attached to the blade. His special ability was silent killing." Tsuyoshi informed us. "You're always had knowledge didn't you?" Dai said pulling the needle-like sword from his back. "So you know you shouldn't fight him by yourself?!" I yelled seeing how dangerous he was now. "But still I have to because Dai is….my…brother!" Tsuyoshi said. "Bro-brother?!" I yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Recap: "Because…I'm his brother" Tsuyoshi said "bro-brother?!" I yelled!

Chapter 15: Brother vs. Brother!

Tsuyoshi's POV:

"How are you two brothers!?" Naruho said demanding answers. 'How the hell do you two know him? And not me?" Izumi said annoyed by the fact she didn't know anything. "Can we please not talk about this right now!?" I yelled losing my temper over the millions of questions they were blurting out. "That's rude to know your brother doesn't like talking about you" Dai intruded moving inches closer. "Don't you dare move closer Dai!" Naruho ordered with a growl. "Why so mean out of a sudden, you were so nice in the hidden rain" Dai said fearless of her. "Shut up!" Naruho threaten her voice more angered. "This is our fight not theirs" I yelled stepping in front of them. "I don't care if you're brother or not." Izumi said continuing her sentence. "It will be easier if we fight together Tsuyoshi" for once she said something smart maybe enough to win an award, but for once I had to do something that other people disapprove of.

"You don't get it you oldie" Dai said looking straight at Izumi. "Oldie!? Did you say oldie?!" she yelled. "You see I want revenge so I wouldn't want to fight you anyway" he said. "Why you!" izumi shouted while Naruho held her back. "Well I hate talking I rather see…BLOOD" Dai said throwing a shuriken at my cheek. A sharp pain came as in the corner of my eye I saw blood drip. I looked back seeing Dai gone. "Right be-" Naruho said too late as a stab went through my shoulder. I kept back my tears, and grabbed the needle. "I'm sorry brother but I have to do this" he whispered in my ear. He violently stabbed the needle more into my body and pulled it out. Why am I so weak…? Dai took off running towards Izumi, and Naruho. "No" I said trying to run after him. They saw him instantly and took out their weapons. Naruho attacked first with her water sword. Dai easily avoided the attack, and dropped to the floor and swiftly stabbed her leg. Naruho fell, izumi grew caution and threw smoke bombs. I have to help them! "No jutsu: prison wires!" Dai said as wires twisted their heads to toe. Before my eyes they were trapped stuck in a web. "So you won't get any help from your friends" Dai said looking at me with daggers.

Dai starting cutting Naruho with his shuirken on her arm .she screamed but knew she couldn't do anything as she was helpless. She opened her eyes wide as her pupils turned into a golden diamond ion an unnaturally way .her whisker like scars turned ridged. "What's wrong with Naruho!?" Izumi said noticing it too. "I figured they should aleast see your dirty secret Naruho" Dai said happily enjoying himself. He cut deeper into her cut. "Stop it!" I shouted mad at watching this. "No jutsu: earth wall!" I said as the earth obeyed me now. Walls of grass, and solid rock trapped Dai in an earth coffin swiftly. "Naruho is bleeding badly!" Izumi warned me as she struggled to escape out of the wires. But before I even attempted to release them a loud voice ringed in my eardrums. A giant hole was made into my earth wall. The nuibari shot though aiming for my head. I surprising avoided the attack. "No justu: Earthquake!" I said forming the signs. Stop using your chakra so much! My mind said warning me. But the justu was stopped in time as the needle went straight though my hands like paper easily making a crunchy sound. I fell to my knees unable to close my eyes.

I was still shocked by all the pain my body absorbed. I wanted to faint so badly. "You and your damn justu!" Dai said tying my hands together with wires like if he was sewing it. Blood poured out like a fountain I didn't know there was so much blood in my body. Salty tears rolled down my dirty cheeks. I kept thinking to myself I can't lose, naruho is going to die soon, and izumi need my help! "So now you understand my pain now Tsuyoshi the feeling of Hatred, Jealously, agony, loss" Dai said angrily as he felt those feelings again. "Stop it!" Izumi shirked with tears falling out of her eyes. "Shut up after I finish this its you next!" He threatens as Naruho suddenly fainted with blood stilling flowing out of her slowly. "Naruho!" Izumi said trying to get closer to her. My eye wided in fear. She stood there still…to still. "Is….she ….dead" I questioned myself hoping it was false. Anger and Rage filled inside my blood down to my bones. I stretched the wires connected to my hands until they broke at a point. Dai didn't notice just yet until I grabbed his collar. He looked inside my eyes once he did he screamed for his life, and walked steps backward in pure horror.

"What the hell!" Izumi said as I noticed the wires around her were loosed. Dai dropped his needle and fell on his knees, and fell down facedown. I walked over to izumi and released her. She went straight to Naruho who was still on the ground from earlier. I looked ay her arm still seeing the big wound I was really deep I could almost see the bone. "Tsuyoshi get my handbag and take out the blue bottle" she ordered. I nodded and did as told. When Izumi said she was training to become a med-nin I didn't know she was so good at it too. "Why are you just standing there! Find some wet moss and firewood" izumi said busy. "Okay" this forest still creped me out with the dark atmosphere, and how sometimes it was too quiet. Soon after I collected the items Izumi stricted ordered we made a small fire, and took turns sleeping and keeping watch. "Tsuyoshi! Quick wake up!" Izumi said as I woke up with her smiling as she shaked me. "What's happening" I said still sleepy. "Naruho is awake she's alive" Izumi said to the binge of tears.

I quickly got up and ran over to Naruho who was lying down with tightly wrapped bandages. Izumi sat next to me. I looked over blushing as she still looked cute even though her hair was frizzy, and her clothes were patched with dirty cheeks. "Ugh" Naruho said with a confused voice. I was so happy she was alive. "Why does my head feel light?" she said touched her head like if it would fall off any second. "Shh don't talk so much" Izumi advised. "No...Im okay" Naruho said her voice steadier then more. I moved to my knees but winced at the pain in my shoulder. "Are you sure I shouldn't fix your shoulder more?" Izumi said concerned. "No im okay" I said when I did, but we had to save supplies since we have like 4 more days in this hell. Naruho stomach cringed with hunger. It was already almost 4am in the morning. I realized I was also hungry. I took out chips from my pouch. "Here" I said taking handfuls of chips to them. We all shared pieces of heaven. "This is barely our second day and it's already sucks" Izumi said taking bites between. "5 more days in here then" Naruho said becoming more like herself again.

"So is he dead" I said looking over to Dai. "No but he's in a small coma right now" Izumi informed as I felt weight went off my chest making it easier to breathe. "We have to leave in an hour or two we can't stay here" Naruho said finishing her chips already. "So what happened to the scroll?" I said remembering the whole cause of it. "Turns out it was a fake there was no such scroll in the first time" Izumi said disappointed. "So someone already took it hm" Naruho said thinking. "ya know I want some explanations from both of you guys, with naruho freaking eyes, and Tsuyoshi strange past" Izumi said as me and naruho "Then I'll go first" I said standing up. 'About what happened 6 years ago"


	16. Tsuyoshi

sorry if there's misspelling or anything tell me and i'll edit it right away ^-^

RECAP: "Then I'll go first" I said standing up. "About what happened 6 years ago"

Chapter 16:

Izumi POV:

I straighten my back as chills went down my spine. My body felt crippled and weak since I used most of chakra to heal Tsuyoshi, and Naruho from the battle. I felt helpless I bit my lip hard wanting to feel pain of feeling well… anything at all. I smelled a drop of blood on my lip. Why am I helpless out of all times I could have proven myself worthy but instead I was trapped and needed Tsuyoshi come to my rescue. I'm so stupid… Sweat gripped my shirt as this freakin forest of death had a lot of humidly in a short amount of time. Naruho's injuries were both good, and bad. I'm just happy for the first time I could aleast do something. She lost a lot of blood which gave her the symptoms of dizziness, rapid heart rate, and paleness of skin. I looked at her but wasn't sure if it was really the Naruho I knew. Ever since the battle she hasn't really talked. She just stared at the ground with emptiness in her eyes. Dai's voice ringed in my head echoing "I figured they should aleast see your dirty secret Naruho" I had the image of Naruho's eyes the neon yellow diamond formed, her scars rigged. It still scared me… what is Naruho…who's the Naruho I knew very shortly but felt like I knew her for an eternity. The Naruho I want to prove I can beat her limits. The Naruho who I consider one my best friends now. The Naruho who suddenly a member in our team. I wanted to know every single secret my comrades were hiding from me.

Naruho POV:

I could feel the stares behind me. Everyone was quiet as we all had a lot of things on our minds. What…do I do...? I promised the hokage I would keep my secret safe but the incident with Dai made it worse. I know it will be hard making up a story. But I don't want to lie to them they're my comrades ever since the chunin I felt closer to them. My skin still burned, while I was stiff to my muscles. I thought about Naruto and how's he is. I hope he's okay… Tsuyoshi was still standing up trying to regain his memories he locked away since who knew when…"just like you hmm". I almost jumped in surpisement "who was that". I looked at Izumi, and Dai seeing if they heard the voice too. They didn't show even a flinch. "Only you can hear me…Naruho" the voice said again. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?!" I yelled inside my mind almost feeling dumb for doing this... "You know exactly know I am, im the only person who really know you, and your dirty deeds" "stop it please" I pleaded, the memories overwhelming me making my head feel like it was going to explode any second. "You know they're going to find out sooner or later so which person would you like to tell them hmm" "shut up" I said anger building up quickly. "I want everything to be the same if they know then…." I muttered closing my eyes. "Change is good….or is it" the voice said I imagined it smiling evilly knowing every word its saying is true to the core.

Tsuyoshi POV:

It was silent, too much silence to break it like brittle. Memories bobbled in my head that left loose wildly. Thousands of images too much to quite picture specifically. I know everyone was waiting for me to start but I never told anyone my past before I never wanted to remember so I didn't simple as that. I knew this was going to be long so I decided to give my legs a rest and squat down. "Well first off Dai's real name is Satoru" I got everyone attention that at point. "Why would he change his name?" Izumi interrupted already. I stared at her giving the message of "be patient" for once she understood it and quiet down. "There's a clan in the land of earth called "Hanazuki" my parents were the leaders of this clan who's known for the secret ninjutsu of flowers. Satoru or Dai was adopted by my parents who found him near to death by our house. He was only 3 that at time. They never knew who left him here. They raised him happily. Then 2 years later I was born. Satoru grew up bitter knowing in his heart I was their true son and I would take over the clan someday. He refused that idea and alwayed argued with my parents. Of course my parents wouldn't believe that nonsense. Satoru soon starting making trouble in school. I always saw Satoru since we were in the same class. But every time I saw him his eyes were black and emotionless like if he was dead. We never really talked but were competitive with each other. Every year in Hanazuki we would gather up as members would fight each other as practice. Of course there were rules for no weapons and not killing or really wounding your opponent. But one year we ended up fighting each other.

*flashback*

I was nervous wondering out of all people who would I face. I looked around, seeing most faces I don't even recognize, time went by slowly as battles started and ended. Finally it was Satoru's turn. "Satoru, stand up! Your opponent will be Tsuyoshi" people gasped as everyone knew the one sided rivalry against the 2 brothers. My brother stood up high hiding his face. I knew he was smiling as he was waiting for this moment to come. People whispered to each other looking back and forth to Satoru and me. I stood up at the mention of my name almost shaking not with fear but something else…we both walked to the center of the big circle which would soon become our battlefield. Satoru was taller than me by like 3ins but tallness didn't matter in a fight. A person stands in the middle of us. The person had short brown hair, and was shorter than me. My brother muttered quietly enough only for my ears. "Good luck Tsuyoshi" it caught me off guard as Satoru never really said something nice to me. "Ready…set…Fight!" the man yelled quickly getting out of our ways. I got distracted from thinking as I already felt Satoru's fist in the face. I flew to the ground roughly already getting a cut on my cheek. I swiftly dropped to the floor drop kicking Satoru. Satoru dodged it like if he knew my every single move. "No justsu: Hana vine!" I said as flowers spouted out of the ground twisting almost every inch of his body. Everything was slow like if someone pushed a slow motion button. He was gone in my jutsu in an instant. Damn you subsition justu. I looked around asking myself "where are you brother?" Suddenly I was tackled sideways. I landed at the wall. He punched me but I dodged him as he instead hit cement. He cursed but I had already punched him in his stomach causing him to cough. "No jutsu: Earth sphere!" Satoru said as mud, and dirt traveled into a circle in his right hand. I never seen this jutsu but I knew it meant trouble.


End file.
